Chasing Glowing Butterflies
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: This is a Kabby themed one-shot, that explores what Marcus is like as a parent, and what Abby and Marcus are like together, as parents.


**AN: Hello, so a couple of months back, I got into The 100, and season 2 aired here in the UK the other week, which made me a happy bunny. Anyhoo, as well as shipping Bellarke, I also ship Kane and Abby, those two idiots that pushed each others buttons in the ark and are basically an older bellarke. Anyhoo, I was discussing headcannons with a dear fellow Kabby shipper (this one-shot, I dedicate to you, dear), and we brought up the subject on what kind of parents Kabby would be. Anyways, I shall stop this tangent, and let you read the story and judge for yourself.**

"They should have brought her back to camp now," Marcus said, pacing outside the tent, making sure to look at the gates every few seconds. "She's with Octavia, Bellamy and Jasper, I trust they will keep her safe.," Abby replied, trying to keep herself calm as well. "I don't know...Abs." Abby walked closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his back. "They'd be keeping an eye on her, Marcus. Besides, you practically threatened them with punishment, if they didn't look after her. They haven't gone far." She didn't want to tell him that she was getting worried too. It was a normal thing. No matter how many 'guards' are looking after her daughter.

Abby moved around Marcus, until she was stood facing him. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his. His arms wrapped around her waist, as he moaned into the kiss. He felt her smile against his mouth, and couldn't help but smile as well. Their make out session was short-lived, when they were stopped as they heard a sound coming from far away, that made their smiles disappear. It was the sound of screaming and crying of a child, and it seemed to be getting louder and louder.

Both of them looked at each other, panic on both of their faces, before they ran straight towards the gate. The people guarding the gates opened them without an order to do it, seeing the panic on both of parents faces.

The screaming was louder now, and then they spotted the three figures making their way towards camp Jaha, who they noticed were Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper. Thrashing about and screaming in Bellamy's arms, was a small child about four years old, with brunette hair, brown eyes, and a red face from crying and screaming so much. Marcus and Abby ran towards them, before they even entered the gates.

"What's happen?!," Marcus snapped, but before they could answer, he spotted the blood that was on his daughters knee. Marcus went white as a sheet. He took the little girl from Bellamy's arms, and inspected the knee. There was a big cut on her knee, which was bleeding quite a lot.

"S-she saw one of the glowing butterflies and ran after it, then she just...tripped over," Jasper explained, shrinking away at the look that Marcus was giving both him and Bellamy.

Abby, tapped her husband on the shoulder, for his attention. "I can fix that no problem, Marcus," she said, her voice cracking a little, as she saw her daughter in pain. Marcus passed her to Abby, who saw him give one more dirty look at the trio, before he said "I will speak to you lot later."

They both rushed to their tent, trying to calm their child. "It's ok Rosie, mummy will fix you up," Marcus spoke calmly, trying to keep his cool, so their daughter might calm down a little.

Abby handed Rosie to Marcus, and gestured for him to sit on the chair, while she got out her medical kit. She heard Marcus singing quietly to her, as she got what she needed.

Abby got a bottle of water, and poured some on a clean rag. She gave Marcus a look to get ready, as she began to clean the cut. As predicted, Rosie started squirming about. "Shh, it's ok sweetie, it's ok, mummy's just cleaning your knee, I know, I know it hurts, it's ok," said in a gentle and calm tone, while Marcus kept on singing to her. He noticed Abby was a little paler, and saw the worry in her eyes.

Once the cut had been cleaned, Abby inspected the wound. "She won't need stitches, she just needs a bandage and it needs to be cleaned every-so-often," she spoke in her doctor Abby tone. Abby finished with wrapping up Rosie's knee and gave her daughter a warm smile. Marcus handed her to Abby, and she kissed her daughters head. Rosie wrapped her arms around her, and rested her head on Abby's shoulder. "My brave little Rosie," she whispered.

Marcus smiled at the scene, and let out a sigh of relief. "Abby looked up at him. "You OK?," she asked. "Yeah, just...I was scared. I don't like to see her hurt. I shouldn't have left her with them, I-." "Oh no you don't, Marcus Kane," Abby cut him off. "What?," he asked. "Don't do start blaming yourself for something that just...happened. Children fall over, and they get cuts. It's not fun for them or us, but it happens," Abby explained. "Stupid glowing butterflies...," Marcus muttered. Abby let out a giggle. "Marcus raised his eyebrows at that. "I didn't think I'd hear Marcus Kane come out with a sentence like that," Abby joked. Marcus grinned. "I bet you never imagine falling head over heels for Marcus Kane either," he pointed out. Abby smirked. "Touche," she said. Marcus kissed her suddenly, grinning as she pulled onto his jacket with one her free right left hand, while the other held an oblivious sleeping child, who was snoring softly. Somebody cleared their throat, interrupting them.

Both of them looked up towards the ten entrance. It was Clarke, followed by Octavia and Bellamy, behind her. "Just found out Rosie had a fall. Is she ok?," Clarke asked, looking amused that they both looked flustered. "Y-yeah, she'll be fine," her mother replied. With that information, Clarke left the tent, along with Octavia, except for Bellamy, who looked guilty. "Kane, I am really-," he started. "Save it Blake. I gave you a simple task to keep my daughter safe, while Abby and I had a meeting with everyone." "I know, and I'm really-", Bellamy was cut off again. "I don't care! My daughter has a cut on her knee, and I don't care what you have say, she means the world to me, and in your care, she was injured!," Marcus hissed. "Sorry," Bellamy said quietly, and he left the tent, looking ashamed.

"Kane...," Abby sighed. "I know," he said. Abby kissed his cheek and held his face in her hand. "Fine...I'll talk to him later and tell him I know it wasn't his fault." he whispered, looking into her eyes. "Love you," she whispered. "Love you too," he whispered back.

**And that folks, was overprotective father Marcus. I am not so great at writing, and I am working on it. I struggle to go into descriptive detail. I hope it's ok. I had fun writing this Kabby one-shot. I'm also happy about the S3 news by the way. YAY! If you have any prompts, I would gladly like to write them. Thanks.**


End file.
